


It's a Wonderful Life

by Ruuger



Series: The Jane/Cho 'verse [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e14 Blood In Blood Out, First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho finds Jane waiting for him when he leaves Mrs. Seung's place at the end of "Blood In, Blood Out".</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).



Cho stayed with Mrs. Seung for few more hours, politely listening to her stories and accepting one cup of tea after another until he was sure that if he ever saw another cup it would be too soon. But it was the least that he could do for her.

When he finally had to leave, she gave him one last hug as she led him to the door. He'd left his car on the street a few blocks away, but he didn't mind having to walk. The cool night air was exactly what he needed to clear his mind.

He was still half a block away when he noticed the figure sitting on the hood of his car. Even in the dim glow of the streetlights, it was easy to recognise the dark grey suit and halo of curls. There was no use in trying to figure out how Jane had known where to find him. He'd been popping up everywhere all day long, like a giant rabbit in a Jimmy Stewart movie.

Jane seemed to be lost in thought, only rousing when Cho was standing right behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and gave Cho a small smile before returning his attention to the empty street in front of him. Too tired to be drawn into guessing games with Jane, Cho said nothing, and just took a seat on the hood next to him. After a few minutes, Jane finally broke the silence.

"How long were you and David lovers?"

There was no point in denying it, and Cho had been wondering if Jane had figured it out. He shrugged.

"Not long. We'd been friends for years, as close as brothers, but didn't actually get involved until right before I left the Playboys. Then David went to prison and I joined the army and that was the end of it."

Jane turned to him, catching his eyes and then holding his gaze for a few seconds before looking away again. Cho imagined him processing the information, figuring out what parts of it could be used to whatever purpose he would need them in the future. Jane was playing with the double-sided quarter he'd shown to Rigsby, running it across the fingers of his left hand, the coin making a faint clinking noise when it touched his ring. The movement of the coin was hypnotic, and Cho found himself unable take his eyes off it, almost as if Jane was trying to hypnotise him. Maybe he was.

Finally the coin came to a halt. Jane held it between his fingers, looking at it like he'd never even seen it before, before tossing it in the air. He caught the coin and smiled.

"Heads."

"It's a fake coin. Of course it's heads."

Jane let out an amused laugh and waved his hand, the coin disappearing as if into thin air. He stood up, resting his hand on Cho's shoulder for support as he slid off the hood of the car. His hand lingered on Cho's shoulder even after he was already standing, and Cho was about to ask him what he was playing at when Jane suddenly leaned forward and kissed him.

His first instinct was the push Jane away, but he didn't quite get there, his body overriding his rational mind when the kiss transformed from a chaste peck on the lips to something more passionate. Cho felt off balance, both figuratively and literally, and brought his hand up to Jane's neck for support, his fingers instinctively tangling into his hair. Jane leaned closer, pressing Cho against the car, and Cho couldn't help wondering what they must look like, two grown men making out on the hood of a car like teenagers. The thought touched a long-buried memory of two teenage boys doing exactly the same on a back alley somewhere, and Cho felt the familiar thrill of the fear of being caught by their parents going straight to his groin.

Finally Jane pulled away, reluctantly letting his hand fall off Cho's shoulder as he straightened up. He took a step back, breathing heavily as he watched Cho with dark eyes, and then smiled.

"See you at work tomorrow," he said, and walked away, leaving Cho staring after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kinda bad for writing out Elise like this. I guess I'll have t make up for it by writing some Cho/Elise too :)


End file.
